


Character Profile: Brittany S. Pierce

by smallfrost



Series: Something Series [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, HP!brittana, hp Crossover, something series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 04:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallfrost/pseuds/smallfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detailed profile of Brittany S. Pierce as she appears in the HP!verse of the Something Series. Wand description, hobbies, favorite classes and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Profile: Brittany S. Pierce

 

  


House: Ravenclaw

Prefect of Ravenclaw House

Chaser on Ravenclaw Quidditch Team

Wand: Unicorn Hair Core, Unyielding, Dogwood, 11 ¼ inches

> Unicorn hair generally produces the most consistent magic, and is least subject to fluctuations and blockages. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard.
> 
> Dogwood wands are quirky and mischievous; they have playful natures and insist upon partners who can provide them with scope for excitement and fun. It would be quite wrong, however, to deduce from this that dogwood wands are not capable of serious magic when called upon to do so; they have been known to perform outstanding spells under difficult conditions, and when paired with a suitably clever and ingenious witch or wizard, can produce dazzling enchantments. An interesting foible of many dogwood wands is that they refuse to perform non-verbal spells and they are often rather noisy.

Pet: Yellow Pigmy Puff named Jerry

Patronus: Panther

Favorite Subjects: Care of Magical Creatures, Charms

Biography:

> Brittany S. Pierce is anything but ordinary, a quality well recognized by the Sorting Hat. She is a witch of hidden potential and exceptional skill in those areas she is allowed to excel in. She may be prone to exploding her cauldron (though Santana is there to help her with that) but no one has been known to cast a charm or spell like Brittany Pierce can. She’s been called rival to the great Hermione Granger, but falls short due to her need to unnecessarily shout spells at certain times. She has also been known to come up with original spells that, though seemingly mundane, are actually quite intricate and unique.
> 
> Brittany is convinced that she can communicate with most creatures, often spending her free time in the owlery atop the West Tower or near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Most of the students and professors don’t believe that she can really have a long conversation with felines and toads, but Santana is convinced. After all, it’s the only way she can make sense of the weird bond between Brittany and her cat, Tom.
> 
> Besides being known for her uncanny relationship with animals, Brittany S. Pierce is also known for her talent on the Quidditch pitch. She was the youngest Ravenclaw ever to make the team as a Chaser. She is currently only 14 goals away from the Hogwarts school record of career goals at 717. She tends to be a graceful but daring flyer and has broken more than 20 bones due to falling off her broomstick while practicing a new move.
> 
> The Pierce family is one of the oldest wizarding families in Holland, making Brittany a pure-blood. But she never really understood why some people think blood status is an important thing. Magic is magic to her. Her extended family is extremely large and Brittany is actually the second cousin of Luna Lovegood. She was excited to follow in the footsteps of such a renowned Ravenclaw. 
> 
> Looking back, Brittany is sure she fell in love with Santana on the first day the other girl gave her that chocolate frog, though she didn’t know it then. If Brittany had to pick a day when her younger self realized what Santana meant to her, she would choose the day of their Sorting. They had ridden on the train together, bantering back and forth about which houses they would be sorted into. Santana was certain she was a Slytherin; it was in the girl’s blood, after all. Brittany had no idea what the Sorting Hat had in store for her. Her family was such a hodge-podge of personalities – her father was a Hufflepuff and her mother a Gryffindor. Young Santana had been happily making plans for when they would be sorted into the same house, but Brittany wasn’t sure.
> 
> The first thing Brittany noticed after removing the Sorting Hat was the absolute look of disappointment on Santana’s face from where she sat at the Slytherin table. Brittany couldn’t help but give her best friend a sad smile as she made her way over to the Ravenclaw bench. She was beyond excited to be sorted into the blue and bronze house. Luna would be so proud! But Brittany couldn’t understand the weird tugging feeling at her heart.
> 
> It wasn’t until a first year Santana, sporting her green and silver robes, came bursting through the Ravenclaw common room door that Brittany realized what that tugging feeling had been.
> 
> “Santana!” Brittany had shouted, the Prefects and Head Boy interrogating her best friend, demanding to know how she had gotten past the eagle knocker.
> 
> “It’s just a riddle!” Brittany remembered little Santana yelling up at the Head Boy who looked furious (he had just finished telling them how no one but a Ravenclaw could ever figure out the riddles). “I wanted to see my best friend!”
> 
> That tugging feeling on her heart? Yeah, Brittany is pretty sure that was love.

 


End file.
